on_screen_fighter_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
Cylon Raider (BSG:TOS)
|type= |manufacturer= |length=41 feet (12.5 meters) |width=50.5 feet (15.4 meters) |height= |emptyweight= |fullweight= |sublight engine= |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed= |sublight speed= |ftl speed= |range= |armament= |crew=Three |passengers= |cargo= |role=Space Superiority |year= |affiliation=Cylon Empire |other= }}:This article is about the Original Series raider. For the Re-Imagined Series version, see Cylon Raider (BSG:TRS). The Raider is the original primary fighter attack craft of the Cylons. =Screen Appearances= * Battlestar Galactica (TOS). * Battlestar Galactica (1980). The Return of Starbuck * Battlestar Galactica (TRS). Razor =Details= Raiders are typically crewed by three centurions - two centurions sit up front at the controls to pilot the ship, while the third centurion sits on a raised chair behind the others to command and coordinate BSG:TOS Episode The Hand of God. It is armed with two forward-firing laser cannons and can carry bombs in bays within the wings and on racks mounted beneath the wings BSG:TOS Episode Lost Planet of the Gods, Part II. Oval in shape, the piloted Raider has two sublight engines for propulsion. The vehicle is both space and atmosphere-capable BSG:TOS Episode The Long Patrol. On extended missions, Raiders have been known to be accompanied by fuel tankers. This allows wings of Raiders to cross large areas of space (relatively speaking) at sublight speeds without the aid of a basestar. This tactic is normally used on sneak attack missions, allowing Raider wings to slip past enemy defenses undetected, whereas a basestar would easily be spotted by enemy scanners.BSG:TOS Episode Saga of a Star World. Despite their larger crew and greater potential for firepower, the Raider often finds itself outmatched by the Colonial Viper. This may be in part to the greater maneuverability of the Viper, and the skill of the Colonial Warriors that fly them. Apollo seems confident in his ability to defeat Raiders if they possess any fewer than 10 to 1 in numbers. Dimensions The interior of the full scale Cylon Raider cockpit set measures 9' x 10' x 7'1.5" while the maximum width of the 4' 1.5" high "windshield" is 8'1" Interior Cylon Fighter Cockpit, from The Official Battlestar Galactica Blueprints (ISBN 0-448-16296-2). The shape and dimensions of the windshield are in fairly good agreement with those of the SFX miniature; the full scale vehicle would be about 41 feet (12.5 meters) long and 50.5 feet (15.4 meters) wide. Notes * Cylon ships of the identical appearance were used during the Cylon War in the Re-imagined Series.BSG:TRS Episode Razor. * In Galactica 1980, these Raiders are still in use 30 years since the Battle of Cimtar and the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. However, they are slowly being phased out by an advanced Raider with increased firepower and other advanced technologies.BSG:80 Episode The Super Scouts, Part I. BSG:80 Episode The Night the Cylons Landed, Part I. * The fourth issue of the re-imagined Galactica 1980 comic book series identifies the mainstay Cylon Raider as an "alpha class." As this is a separate continuity source, this is not considered canon to either the Original Series or its spin-off. =Related Images= Image:Raidercrew.jpg|A typical Raider crew. Image:RaiderSchematics.jpg|A Raider schematic displayed by a scanner on Galactica. Image:Raider pilot helm.jpg|The helm console of a Raider.BSG:TOS Episode Baltar's Escape. Image:Raider underside.jpg|The underside of a Raider.BSG:80 Episode The Return of Starbuck Image:Original Cylon Raider.jpg|Original Raider as seen in the Re-imagined Series. =References= Category:Space Category:Atmosphere Category:Battlestar Galactica (TOS) Category:Battlestar Galactica (1980) Category:Battlestar Galactica (TRS)